


Miss Vakarian

by Keeper_Amy



Series: Back to Life [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper_Amy/pseuds/Keeper_Amy
Summary: After years of rebuilding the world Shepard and Garrus finally can marry each other.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Back to Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633594
Kudos: 11





	Miss Vakarian

Since the Reaper were defeated 2 Years have passed. One of those Jane Shepard spend in a Coma between life and death. Each of her breath could be her last one. Yet she survived. The first thing she did was founding Garrus, who was now the new Primarch.

Now, one year from there she was standing in an apartment room dressing up. Behind her stood her mother, Hannah Shepard, and Liara. The blue Asari was working on Shepards Omni- Tool, since her Translator wasn't working correctly – again. After destroying tech, Shepard had a hard time fitting into the new world. The tech now crashed form time to time and led to awkward moments. One of them was Jane asking Garrus to pass her shampoo while she was under the shower and what she got was a body-lotion, which made her hair really gross. Sometimes even the Translator didn't work at all. At times like this she wished, she leared some turrian by now. But nooo. The only thing she could say was “I love you” and “I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy.” Yes... Jane was good with guns and war, but not with languages.

Well, you can't have both, I guess.

“Alright. Everything should be working now.” Liara said after stepping back and taking a look at her best friend. She looked amused and yet had tears in the corner of her eyes. “Is this a normal Human dress? I looks pretty on you. It's still weird seeing you in a dress at all.” she laughed softly.

“Well, she can't march in just like that in full armour and a flamethrower.” her mother joked as she pulled on Janes hair. She wanted her daughter to look perfect on this special day. This white gown was sewn by a tailor in London and shipped to Palavan's coast.

“I can hear you!” Jane called out a bit annoyed. She was nervous – and she didn't like it. When she was facing a Reaper she had so much fear in her she almost couldn't breath. And now, on the best day in her life she was nervous. There was no sense at all. It's not like she is afraid of Garrus or of the people waiting outside. She wants this! So why did her stomach ache? Why is she shivering even though there are around 26°C outside?

Liara laid a hand on her shoulder. “It's okay Shepard. You are beautiful. Garrus is a happy man. I'm still eager to see how the two of you are planing to do this. Turian weddings aren't the softest kind.”

Shepard nodded. “We... We are doing something different. I mean, there are bodyguards everywhere because we have so many important people at one place, there are media trying to get in and probably every species there is invited to our wedding. It's not about traditions. It's about us. Garrus and me. About the Crew of the Normandy – the best friends I ever had! And it's about peace. From today on, there are new heroes, who will do their hands dirty. I'm on shore-leave.”

Suddenly some knocked on the door. “It's me, Shepard. Are you ready?” asked a soft voice.

“Yes!” One deep breath and a last look in the mirror. There she stood. A wonderfull, yet scarred, red haired Woman. Her shoulders weren't even, her spine was a bit off, but that's how she looked now. The doctors were trying their best to fix her. Mordin would probably do much more, but he was no longer there. Sometimes Shepard missed him so much. She wished for him to attend at her wedding. But there was no way it was happening. He was dead for over two years now, yet the scars on her heart felt so new.

The white dress she was wearing was the most beautiful thing she ever owned. She really felt like a princes. Her mother pinned the wail to her hair, kissed her forehead and left with Liara.

One more deep breath.

And Shepard left the small Apartment she had spend the last night in.

“Keelah! You look wonderfull, Shepard!” exclaimed Tali, as she held her Arm out. Since Shepard's father was dead and she didn't want Grunt or Wrex to take her down the isle, she asked Tali to do so. She and Shepard had been through hell and back together. So it was okay. And the Krogans weren't even angry. They were happy to be honest.

“Thank you. You look good yourself.” Jane smiled. “Let's go. They are all waiting.”

Slowly they moved down the isle. Even from there she could see Garrus. He awkwardly waved at her and jumped form one feet to the other. Not only the Commander was nervous. Her soon to be husband was as well. No wonder. He got easily nervous after all.

The wedding to place at the most beautiful coast of Palavan, close to their new house. There were so many people sitting in the rows to her left and right. Everyone smiled at her. In the back were a few people she knew, like some former C-Sec officers, the mechanics of the Normandy, some Alliance soldiers and more. In the front sat Kaidan with Liara, both wearing black and a pistol each. They were the ones to protect Shepard and Garrus in case something bad happed. Of course there were real bodyguards there too, but let's be honest – the crew of the Normandy were the best fighters there have ever existed. Also Shepard knew, that under their Chairs were two sniper riffles burrowed under the sand. Once a fighter, always a fighter.

Next to them sat Jack with some of her students. Of course she wasn't wearing something elegant. She had a leather jacked and a blue crop top on. In the next line sat James with Kasumi and Joker. On the opposite side were the Krogans. They were pretty lound, since Wrex had three mini Krogans sitting on his lap. In the very first row on the right sat their family. Garrus' mother and sister - Shepard's mother and Tali will sat down there. On the left the bench was filled with white flowers. There was a place for the Ghosts of every friend they lost in the fight. Ashley, Thane, Mordin, Cortez, Miranda, and everyone else...

Tears formed in her eyes. No. Not right now.

“She is your's now.” Tali said as she passed Shepards hand to Garrus. “Thank you” he answerd and then turned to her soon to be wife. “You look stunning like always.”

“You don't look bad yourself Vakarian.” Jane smirked. Suddenly all the fear she was feeling disappeared. She was going to become a Vakarian any minute now.

“ _We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision_  
_to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly_  
_declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this_  
_commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover,_  
_companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in_  
_which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one_  
_in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which_  
_both give their love freely and without jealousy._  
_Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams._  
_It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be_  
_loving and unselfish. Now, It's time to hear the Vowes of the Bride._ ”

Shepard's eyes filled with tears. Her voice was very soft. “Nightmares. Scary nightmares.Then I wake up screaming... And you arethere holding me,  
Cradling me against the pain. You are always there for me. On the SR1 and in the last minutes before my death. You never lost your trust in me. And I love you for it. Every time you hold me in my arms he nightmares fade. I laugh at them, And then I wonder. Am I safe if I let you cook dinner?“

Everyone laughed, including Garrus who was holding her hands really tightly, afraid to lose her again. Now was the time for his Vow.

“So we are monsters feared by the Reapers, Mercs and Bandits. They can fear us all they want. I don’t care because I have you by my side. You fascinate me, you comfort me, You make me better. And I solemnly swear that I will do the same for you my love.“

“ _Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and_  
_to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly_  
_care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand_  
_together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all_  
_the days of your lives?_ “

„We do.“ said both in union. Then Garrus sister came up and passed him a small metal container with blue paint. Softly he painted her face, marking her as his own. She was his bride now. She was Jane Vakarian. She was the first woman accepted as a Turian. She did the impossible. The war hero Shepard was gone. Now a new era arrived. Now she was Jane Vakarian and she no longer needed to fight. She just had to advice and help Garrus with his work as Primarch. After all those years, she can finally rest and be happy.

“ _Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have-_  
_the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth._  
_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._ “

And so he did. Garrus kissed his human wife – still fearing to lose her one day. There are a lot of people who want to see them both dead. But at least they had each other.

“I love you Vakarian.” Jane cried.

“I love you too **_Vakarian_**!” he smirked. And everyone was cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
